Falling for the enemy
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Even after the Reach where defeated nothing has gotten easier. The LIGHT is still active and rumors have spread of a new magic user. An apprentice of Klarion the Witch boy but there's something about this magic user that pulls at NightWing's heart something oh so familiar. Who is this so called Enchanter? Rated M for cursing and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collaboration fic done by KFlova and myself runwithanime.

Disclaimer: we own nothing. all characters belong to their respected creator and owners. we do this just for the fun of it and make no profit off of it.

Warning: this fic will contain bl/boy love/yaoi guys having romantic feelings for each other, memory lost and manipulation, ooc-ness and cursing. If any of that bothers you then please leave, no one is forcing to read this fic.

Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but please no flames.

The prologue takes place after season 2.

Falling in love with the enemy

Prologue

Klarion pov

As I travel along the dark path of the pocket dimension I can't help but mutter to myself.

"Stupid league, stupid kiddie league, stupid Vandal, stupid LIGHT" the words become even more mumbled and I doubt I'm making any sense anymore.

I should have never joined the LIGHT. Such annoying worms the lot of them. Always telling me what to do always getting in the way of my fun. I'm a goddamn lord of chaos dammit I don't have to listen to anyone! I think to myself biting down on one of my pointed fingernails.

"SCURE THE LIGHT AND THEIR DAMN ANNOYING RULES AND ORDERS I'M A LORD OF CHAOS I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANYONE" I shout out into the nothingness that is the pocket dimension.

"Meow" the sound comes slightly to my left, from none other than my precious familiar Teekl. Teekl my familiar and perhaps the closest thing I have to what mortals call a friend. She looks like a slightly large house cat with orange fur and black stripes but appearances can certainly be deceiving.

"Yes Teekl, I know I willing joined with them, but that was when I thought it would be fun, now it's just boring" I mutter to Teekl pouting to myself. I was already feeling bored with this conversation. I inspect my nails as I continue walking.

"Meow" Teekl asks me.

"Betray them? Who knows? Of course if it does come down to that I would first like to know what cards the others are holding" I say darkly. No matter what the others may think I'm no child or fool. I wouldn't be surprised if the members of The LIGHT had thought of a contingency plan for if or when I decided to abandon them.

CRASH

As the loud sound rang out and the ground shook I just manage to keep my balance. How undignified would it be for someone like myself to lose their balance.

Something must have crash into the pocket dimension I thought to myself. This was bad news it took a lot to break through a pocket dimension not to mention most people wouldn't even bother. What sort of witless fool would do this Fate, Etrigan well maybe it certainly would fit that brute's style.

"Hiss" Teekl cried out and ran towards the crash site.

"Stop you stupid familiar" I hiss out. Teekl didn't even respond to my call instead she continued to head toward the crash site.

"Huh" signing I head after her, its not as if I have anything better to do. I stick my hands into my pockets and slowly head after her.

As I arrived at the crash site Teekl was already sitting beside the crater and pawing at the ground. As I stare at her I cant help but worry if that form she's taken is starting to mess with her head.

Looking over at the crater with an indifferent look I notice a red color in the dust and debris. Curiosity gets the best of me and I float down into the crater. What I see both upsets and pleases me at the same time. I feel a long thin smile form on my lips. A young human male with red hair lays within the crater someone I've unfortunately met on many occasions.

"Oh this is going to be good" I say to myself as I lift up the redhead by his hair as I do so he starts to rouse and mutter, curious I decide to listen to him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" as he asks his question one green eye slightly opens but quickly closes the next second as the young man falls back into unconsciousness once again.

I feel a smirk appear on my face "oh this is going to be good Teekl, what fun where going to have with this" I tell Teekl this as I prepare a teleportation spell. I'll have to let the LIGHT know I'll be unavailable for the time being. I now have a much more fun toy to play with.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This is a collaboration fic between Kflova and myself lillovelyanime. This chapter may be rewritten later on.

**Disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respected creator, owners and DC comics. We own nothing and make no money off of this fic, we are simply writing for our own amusement.

**Warning**: this fic contains yaoi, bl, boy love, guys liking other guys, ooc-ness, cursing, memory loss and manipulation. If any of that bothers you then please leave, no one is forcing you to read this.

**Authors note**: ummmm so I finally updated. so yeah, yay!? So I've put a poll up on my profile on what story people want me to be focusing on and if you have the time check it out.(currently "Spider-Man more like Spider-Girl" is in the lead) I'll be putting info about progress on fics on my profile. Also I'm looking for a beta, my grammar and punctuation skills need a lot of work and it would really help to have a fresh pair of eyes to go over my work.

Oh yeah, please review. Constructive criticism allowed, but please no flames.

This chapter takes place about 2 years after the previous chapter. Just so you know.

Falling for the enemy

Chapter 1

Enter the Enchanter

Or

Not the Face!

The cool October night air was just perfect for the citizens of Gotham city. It made for a pleasant atmosphere for the cities people to go out for the evening. Whether it was a casual walk with loved ones or an evening visit to the reopening of the Gotham Museum.

Or at least that's how it should have been.

For at that very moment a loud explosion had occurred at the reopening of the Gotham Museum. The resulting explosion took out large chunks of the white walls as well as the surrounding area. In a panic the people of Gotham tried to escape the destruction.

"Ahhh!" "eeeeeee" The screams of Gotham citizens carried in the night air "Help! Someone please help me!" the screams themselves came from the greatly distressed citizens escaping from the ruins of the museum, many of whom had rather strange appearances. 

One particular male citizen who was in the process of screaming for help could be seen within the smoke of the ruined museum. This man, a slightly obese gentleman wearing a pink ballerina outfit including matching tutu and shoes. Was in the process of dancing his way out of the rubble and from behind him several other citizens could be seen. A woman with a long giraffe neck tried to navigate her way to freedom. Unfortunately for her, with her freakishly long neck she kept hitting her head on the over hanging signs of the museum. The young man behind her almost looked normal compared to the chaos that surrounded him but on closer inspection showed that his legs and arms had been switch.

Above the chaos in the night sky a young man floated in the air. He gave off a rather relaxed appearance, his legs crossed while leaning back and his arms folded behind his head. Most of the young mans face was hidden by the black hooded coat he wore. Underneath it he wore tight black faded jeans, a pair of black combat boots that shined in the moonlight, and a long sleeve black shirt with purple stripes. On his shoulder sat a small stuffed animal. A little white rabbit with blue eyes, wearing a deep blue Victorian gentleman's outfit finely detailed.

Looking down at the chaos the young man smiled slightly. Sitting up a bit he unfolded his arms and raised them above his head in a stretch. Then proceeded to reach for the stuffed rabbit on his shoulder, using his forefinger to gently rubbed its head. The small stuffed rabbit arms reached out grabbing the young mans finger.

"Now now, there's no reason to get impatient. This should be enough. Where dealing with a mortal man, he's going to need some time to get here." The man assured the small stuffed rabbit.

The Shrieks, screams, and cries continued to fill the air as the young man let out a sign. Although he had just reassured his companion he couldn't help but be impatient himself.

The young man who floated in the sky watching the chaos below was none other than 'The Enchanter, Feared Wizard of the Abyss' or at least that's what the Enchanter liked to call himself.

As the Enchanted waited he couldn't help thinking to himself, if blowing up the museum and magically altering some of the citizens hadn't worked then maybe he should just go burn down a few building.

'Yeah, if he burnt down enough of them he should be able to get that guys attention and if not well then Gotham would be reduced to ashes. It was a win win situation.' Thinking this the Enchanter flew off.

Soaring over Gotham city the Enchanter looked at all the possibilities. Picking a rather desolate apartment building the Enchanter raised his hand and watched as red energy gathered around it. He then released the energy with a hand motion at the tall gray brick apartment building. In seconds the building was engulfed in flames. The Enchanter continued destroying random buildings listening to the screams of panic, laughing a bit as he watched the chaos.

All of a sudden the Enchanter saw a small object come spiraling towards him. He quickly dodged by flying backwards a bit and watch it lodge itself into a billboard. The object itself appeared to be shaped like a bat.

'a…..a bat…arang' the Enchanter thought, hands slightly twitching as he tried to hold in his laughter after seeing such a cliché weapon. The Enchanter took another look at the Batarang and realized that it seemed to have three small lights blinking on it. As he watched one of the flashing lights went out.

"Ah crap baskets" the Enchanter swore. In the next instant there was a flash of light.

The resulting explosion took out the billboard. The charred remains of which fell to the street below. The dense smoke from the explosion made it impossible to see.

As if by magic the smoke was suddenly dispersed by a gust of wind showing the Enchanter in a pose with his arms crossed giving the bull horn sign on both hands, tongue sticking out and the bottom of his jacket blown out.

"Oh, where are you Batman? Don't tell me that's all you've got!" Enchanter called out into the night sky looking around trying to spot the Dark Knight.

A few seconds of silence and the Enchanter started to feel a bit ridiculous holding a pose like this. As he started to pull his tongue back into his mouth he realized that something was missing. Looking all around him he noticed that his dear sweet familiar was gone.

'Fudge it' Enchanter thought 'he must have fallen when the explosion happened!' Looking down at the ground the Enchanter was happy to see a speck of white and blue pulling itself out of the debris. Smiling slightly he waved down at his rabbit companion and received a wave back in a sign of 'everything's ok'. As the Enchanter started to float down to retrieve his companion he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he noticed a rope of sorts wrapped around it.

"Huh?" The Enchanter muttered with a frown.

In an instant the rope was pulled and the Enchanter found his face meeting with the hard concrete of one of the many building that used to be below him.

"Owwwwwwww" the Enchanter groaned out. It had been a rather hard impact with the roof.

Snapping his fingers the rope around the Enchanter's leg ignited into flames and the Enchanter got up brushing some dust off his coat. The sound of footsteps in front of the Enchanter alerted him to someone's approach.

Sensing the approach of someone from behind him the Enchanter started to gather energy in his hand preparing to launch an attack to send whatever moron had decided to attack him into the stratosphere. But before the Enchanter was finished gathering the energy needed, a boot appeared kicking him square in the face. The Enchanter was launch back by the kick but stopped himself in midair rubbing his face.

The Enchanter grabbed his poor aching nose. First he was made to kiss asphalt and now a kick to the face. Damn it, this is totally broken. Pulling on his nose a load crack was heard as the Enchanter managed to straighten it out.

Holding his nose in place the Enchanter looked to the side at the man with black hair, wearing one of those small thin eye masks, a black body suit with blue markings in the shape of a bird on his chest that continued into stripes up his shoulder, down his arms and stopped at his fingertips. The Enchanter looked down at his costumed foot and thought 'ok so this is the punk that broke my nose, that bastard'.

"Let me guess? Robin" the Enchanter sneered.

"No, actually its Nightwing" the self proclaimed Nightwing corrected.

The Enchanter shrugged his shoulders in a 'ah whatever' motion and replied "eh same difference".

Nightwing jaw clenched and he rushed forward bringing out a pair of metal rods that gave off an electrical charge. Nightwing aimed for the Enchanter side but he was easily dodged, smiling the Enchanter levitated a bit and jumped back. Putting distance between himself and the hero. Nightwing followed the man with his eyes but made no move to follow.

Nightwing used one of his rods to point at the unknown man and demanded to know "what the hell do you even want and why did you attack all those people!?"

The Enchanter stared at Nightwing then put up his hands in a helpless gesture and tried to explain while shaking his head "Oh my, I think there's been a huge misunderstanding. You see I'm new around town and well I got myself a bit lost. I certainly wasn't attacking anyone I was simply making smoke signals to try and ask for directions. I'm trying to find the Gotham bat exhibit you see."

"Do you think your funny or something?!" Nightwing snarled not believing this punk and his attitude.

Rushing towards the Enchanter again Nightwing swung and missed. The Enchanter had dodged once again, and raised his hand pointing towards Nightwing he sent an electrical bolt at the young hero. Hitting Nightwing in the chest it sent him flying into the wall that was directly behind the hero. Nightwing fell to his hands and knees on the cement coughing up blood.

"Oh I don't think I'm funny bird boy. I know I'm hilarious!" The Enchanter told the injured hero.

"Who the hell cough cough are you anyway" Nightwing asked still coughing on the ground.

The Enchanter who was about to summon another spell to finish the hero, stopped and happily smiled. Taking a pose with his legs spread apart and one hand pointing into the night sky.

"I'm glad you asked, I am the one from the deep dark abyss that has come to this world to spread chaos, I am the" before the Enchanter could finish a pair of costume feet swung out of nowhere and kick him in the head. The Enchanter was sent flying over the side of the building.

Managing to stop himself in midair the Enchanter grabbed his nose once again and yelled out "what the hell is there some sort of sign or something announcing to everyone to kick me in the face."

Looking over his shoulder the Enchanter saw a large neon light sign with an arrow pointing towards him that read 'kick me in the face.'

The Enchanter frowned and snapped his fingers causing the sign to burst into flames.

Looking at his new opponent the Enchanter saw a man wearing a well armored black body suit with a face mask that covered everything but his mouth, on top of his head there appeared to be these pointed horn things which the Enchanter guess were suppose to be imitating bat ears, and finally connected to the guys back is a black cape. 'So this is Batman, not really impressed' the Enchanter felt so underwhelmed.

While preparing to launch a fireball the Enchanter was stopped by the Batman who had thrown himself into the air, trying to grab the Enchanter. After dodging the Batman the Enchanter found himself dodging a flying kick sent from Nightwing but failed to notice the many Batarangs thrown at him that exploded in his face. Luckily the Enchanter managed to cast a shielding spell at the last second and so didn't suffer any serious damage.

The Enchanter frowned and thought to himself 'this is that teamwork thing I was told about in training. Apparently Batman and his sidekicks worked so in sync with each other that it was like they can read each other minds. Ick teamwork' the Enchanter made a face and then proceeded to put some distance between himself and the heroes. Jumping into the air the Enchanter flew through the sky watching the two heroes as they tried to keep up with him from the buildings below.

It wasn't as if the Enchanter was running away, no he was simply sick of being hit in the face and was planning to launch a few spells from a better advantage point.

Turning around the Enchanter brought both hands together and summoned some energy. The energy around his hands was golden and sparks of electricity came from it. Pulling his hands apart the energy lengthened and became a long spear of energy. Grasping the center of the energy spear the Enchanter spun it in his hand and lifted it over his head and proceeded to through the spear at the heroes down below.

While dodging a spear magic or otherwise would have been simple work for the heroes. Unfortunately for them, after the spear had been thrown the energy that sparked around it gave off a blinding flash and the spear had been multiplied by hundreds all of which rained down on the heroes.

The resulting attack caused the roofs to crumple under the on sault of attacks. As Nightwing dodged and tried to keep his footing on the crumpling roofs he called out "what's wrong, running away now that you finally realized your bag of tricks aren't going to work."

Feeling a bit annoyed the Enchanter teleported in front of Nightwing and took some pleasure from the surprised expression on the heroes face. He then raised his hand palm out and knocked Nightwing back with a gust of wind.

"You talk way to much" the Enchanter told Nightwing and with a snap of his fingers Nightwing hands where tied behind his back, legs tied together and silver duct tape covered his mouth.

"Mhhhmhmm hmmmm mrrrh" Nightwing tried to protest with his mouth covered.

"Silence may be golden but duct tape is silver and let me tell you, silver looks pretty damn good on you, bird boy." As the Enchanter mocked Nightwing he sensed Batman land behind him.

Teleporting in front of the Bat, Enchanter smiled.

Batman eyes narrow staring face to face with the Enchanter and then asked "who are you"

"Enchanters the name. I had some free time recently and thought I'd take a look at the competition so to speak" the Enchanter told the Bat.

The Enchanter heard Nightwing make a muffled sound from behind him but choose to ignore the helpless hero.

"Now hold still and let's-." the Enchanter starts to say but is stopped by a punch to the face. The punch is strong enough to knock Enchanter on his back. Batman's boot then stomps down on Enchanters chest pinning him to the ground.

Feeling himself getting angry Enchanter yelled out "You god damn bastard how many times do I have to tell you guys not the face. Your making me angry and you wont like me when I'm angry."

The joke though is lost on the Batman who simply asks "Who sent you?"

The Enchanter starts to squirm under the Batman's boot. To the untrained eye it may seem as if the Enchanter was nervous but what was really going through his head other than being stepped on was rather unpleasant was how he should make his dramatic escape. While the Enchanter had a few tricks that would probably leave even the great Batman both confused and shocked he decided that his best option was to use a pretty obvious choice. 'Better to leave some of the surprises for next time.' The Enchanter thought.

One second the Enchanter was under Batman's boot the next he was gone.

"Fweeeeeeeeee" the sound of a whistle called out. The Enchanter whistled to get the others attention. It just wasn't any fun if he didn't have the hero's attention. The Enchanter was once again in the sky above the Dark Knight.

With his hands folded across his chest the Enchanter thought to himself 'Teleportation I just love it. Its both the most useful and fun spell I know' he had to pat himself on the back sometime. He really was a genius when it came to magic.

The Enchanter watched as Batman continued to glare. Obviously the Dark Knight was having trouble keeping up. Looking down below at the tied up Nightwing the Enchanter thought to himself 'at least now I wont have to worry about the bird at least.'

"Round 1 didn't go well. So how about round 2?" Enchanter asked the Dark Knight with a wide smile.

The Enchanter lifted his hand into the air red energy gathering into a large ball above his head. Hurling the fireball at the Dark Knight the Enchanter was surprised to see that instead of dodging the attack Batman pulled his cape in front of him and ran into the blast.

"Hehehe I guess Bats is a bit more suicidal than I thought. So does this mean its my win?" the Enchanter wonders to himself.

Enchanter thoughts are interrupted though as a grappling hook hits the building behind him. Swinging out of the fireball is none other than the Dark Knight.

Using the chance of surprise Batman grabs the Enchanter out of the air and they both fall to one of the buildings below them. As Batman tries to get in a hit while tumbling around with the Enchanter, the Enchanter has decided he has had enough. He was sick of playing around.

Focusing his energy he hits Batman point blank with a wind spell, resulting in Batman being thrown high up into the air. Not willing to risk anything the Enchanter began chanting a binding spell, which quickly wrapped around the Batman squeezing him tight.

As Batman fell towards the street below the Enchanter grabs the Dark Knight cape saving the Bat from becoming a street pizza.

The Enchanter grips the back of Batman's cape a bit tighter and floats a bit higher. Looking at the Batman he asks "Any last words?"

Batman silently nods.

The Enchanter waits a few seconds and frowns at the Batman "well are you going to share with the rest of the class" he asks.

"You forgot" the Batman states.

"Forgot what" hissed the Enchanter with a roll of the eyes huffing a bit.

Before the Enchanter knew what was happening he was hit in the back a jolt of electricity shooting through his body. The pain of that shock resulted in him dropping Batman.

"Freaking A" the Enchanter screams. Looking around for whoever freaking electrocuted him. the Enchanter then noticed one of Nightwings metal rod things on the building rooftop below him. 'The bastard must have thrown it at me' the Enchanter realized 'wait a second didn't I tie him up early.'

Looking around the Enchanter saw that Nightwing had managed to catch Batman before he became road kill.

'Urg this just isn't my day' Enchanter thought.

Gathering energy Enchanted decided that there really was only one way to fix this whole mess. He would simply have to incinerate the whole freaking city as simple as that. It wasn't as if he was being overly dramatic or anything.

While he gathered the energy he needed, a sudden a high-pitched shriek rang out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the Enchanter covers his ears in pain and falls to his knees, the noise is unbearable. Looking up Enchanter notices that Nightwing is wearing a smile and is in the process of trying to break the binding spell that holds Batman.

'Crap' the Enchanter thought to himself I've had enough of this. 'I wasn't even suppose to go after Batman. I was only doing this to kill some time. Forget this!' The Enchanter raised his head while still covering his ears and shouted "Richard!"

Although the sonic noise was still on Nightwing managed to hear the Enchanters shout and froze.""How did y-,." Nightwing begins to ask but stops as he hears a distant growl.

Jumping atop the same building the hero's and the Enchanter are on is a large black monster with purple markings all over its body. The monster is crouched down on its long limbs. Big crimson eyes stare at the heroes, its mouth is wide open as it growls showing an impressive row of teeth, on top of its head are two long dangling ears that hang down to its knees. The monster has to be at least 3 times the size of a normal man.

The monster lets out another growl and swats Nightwing away knocking him into a nearby wall, which in the process destroys the sonic device he was using.

The monster known as Richard so called by the Enchanter was already in the process of picking up the Enchanter and placing him on its shoulder. The Enchanter gave a bright smile and said "Sorry to leave. But round 2 wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Until next time" the Enchanter waves good bye as a portal opens behind them.

Batman and Nightwing watch helplessly as the Enchanter and his monster disappear into the swirling portal.

See ya next chapter

Anyway I should be getting the next chapter out a lot faster…..hopefully ….but no promises.

Reviews:

Geekchicshippinglover757: DUDE XD. Also thank you.

Darkangelwitch: you'll have to guess. The prologue (first chapter) happened right after the end of young justice and this chapter happens about two years after.

AstrisDreams: I'm glad you're intrigued. The story itself though may be a little slow.

OMG you sound like my English teacher but yes its true I suffer from bad grammar and punctuation. One of the reason I'm writing fanfics is to practice my writing. I seriously need a beta. Not to worry I understand the frustration of writing reviews and texts on a phone.

Luckyreader2000: thank you, while this isn't soon I'm hoping to start updating more frequently now. We will all miss Kflova.

Angellanger1: thank you, I really can't wait for you to read it.

Netherius99: updated. Magic is epic.

Firefox vixen: XD

Guest: Updated, Thank You.

Special thanks to: 9Red, Sparkie96, Snowdevil The Awesome, WallyWestlover, Water's cat, angellanger1, ginnylovesharry5, matt70, Crazyforeverything, Kichona Cho, Netherius99, Kyuubiluver and traughteverywhere for favoriting.

And finally special thanks to: 9Red, astrisdreams, firefox vixen, guardian of the phoenix, hibirdlover, LTRB, luckyreader2000, angellanger1, darkfrost154, Twin Tails Speed, ginnylovesharry5, matt70, Crazyforeverything, Kichona Cho, Netherius99, CrazyLover52, fluffy24, Fives32, sirensoundwave, kyuubiluver and traughteverywhere for following.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or its characters. I write this fic for my own amusement and don't make any money off of it.

Warning this fic includes: brainwashing, amnesia, ooc characters, violence, boyxboy relationships, and evil. If any of this bothers you then I suggest you click off this link or press the back button.

* * *

Falling For The Enemy Ch3

The twisting roads of the current pocket dimension spread out before a young boy in a black and white outfit. If one where to have seen this boy; they may have likened his outfit to a stereotypical pilgrim outfit found on a children's TV show minus the hat.

Klarion liked to think of himself as a Lord of Chaos whether that was the truth or not was beside the point. It wasn't as if there where many people who had the qualification to either confirm or deny his claim. The point of the matter is that Klarion is a powerful magic user and no one could deny that claim.

So as Klarion stood before the twisted scenery of this pocket dimension he couldn't help sighing to himself. Not because of the unnatural scenery but because of the white picket fence and house that lay in the distance, that looked so out of place.

It was at times like these Klarion wondered why. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Biting his nail Klarion continued down the path while he ignore his faithful familiar Teekl who walked next to him. It wasn't long until Klarion found himself standing on a green lawn that surrounded. The house itself looked very similar to a cabin and next to it stood a large oak tree with a homemade swing. It was all very quaint and homey, Klarion felt sick.

Muttering to himself Klarion blasted his way into the house and stepped in only to find a young man sitting in font of a TV with a game controller in his hand. The man had long purple hair tied into a loose ponytail, piecing red eyes. He wore white tank top, blue pajama pants with a white rabbit pattern and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"You!" Klarion hissed.

"Me?" The young man questioned.

Klarion scowled as he looked at the purple haired man and then said, "You had one job. One order to follow." Klarion paused and a demonic flame engulfed him as his features sharpened, "all you had to do was stay out of sight!"

The young man studied Klarion for a moment. He then turned back to the TV screen and started pressing the buttons in a quick manner.

"I got bored he answered." Was the man's simple response.

"So you disobey me because you got bored." Klarion finished the last half of his sentence in a high pitch mocking tone.

"Yep." The man confirmed.

Klarion felt his vision turn red until he felt a presence near his leg. Looking down Klarion found himself looking at small stuffed rabbit in a blue Victorian suit. In the rabbits hands he held a tray with a cup of tea on it.

Klarion felt his eye twitch and then sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He then reached down and took the teacup and saucer. Sipping on the drink Klarion sat down next to the man in a resigned manner.

The silence stretched between the two and was only broken by the sounds of buttons being pushed.

"You lost." Klarion finally said.

"Yeah." The man replied happily.

Klarion found his anger rising again and turned to look at the young man, shouting out. "Do you find this funny? You got beaten by a couple of powerless mortals."

"Yeah, just as planned." The enchanter agreed.

"You….planned this?" Klarion asked.

"Yeah, I mean you didn't actually think I was fighting seriously?" The Enchanter explained, "I was bored and I wanted to check out the competition."

Klarion sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I get that you where bored. I'd probably do the same thing."

"Huh." The Enchanter said.

"I just can't figure out one little thing." Klarion said.

"What's that?" asked The Enchanter.

"How is losing a battle to the Bat and his bird sidekick part of your plan?" Klarion asked.

The Enchanter turned his head slightly and glanced at Klarion. A smug smirk formed on his face and he quickly turned back to the videogame he was playing.

"I know and you know that I know what the Light is going to ask me to do. By fighting the Bat I've shown that I'm nuisance but not too powerful. You hear me?" The Enchanter explained.

"Fine lets assume that everyone in this room knows what the light is planning. How is being seen as more of a nuisance than a real threat going to help you?" Klarion asked.

"Because then they'll underestimate me." The Enchanter explained.

Raising his arms dramatically as if he was talking to the heavens Klarion called out, "so this whole thing was just because you wanted the justice losers to underestimate you later on?"

"Yeah, that and I was bored." The Enchanter stated.

Klarion flopped down onto the floor muttering to himself. "This is my life now. I have to train a complete moron who disobeys order, never listens and constantly ruins my plans. Why is this happening? Do I deserve this or something?"

Teekl walked over to Klarion and said, "Meow."

Klarion eyed Teekl and huffed."No one asked you Teekl and no I don't find this ironic."

As Klarion continue to mutter smoke started to come out of his ears but Klarion muttering was interrupted as the doorbell rang

"Is that a doorbell?" Klarion asked.

"Yep." The Enchanter answered happily pausing his game and jumping up in the air. Where he floated and hovered towards the door.

"Why do you have a doorbell? No better question, why do you even need one?" Klarion asked in disbelief.

"Because some people have manners and they knock or ring the doorbell. You know instead of barging in like they own the place." The Enchanter explained.

"Whatever." Klarion replied and then said, "anyway I sort of own this place anyway. I was using it before you even knew about it."

The Enchanter smiled at Klarion then answered the door.

"Hey," The Enchanter called out.

At the door staring at The Enchanter was a young man with brown hair and eyes who wore a disinterested look.

The man then opened his mouth and said, "Peppy Speedy Pizza we get it here in 20 minutes or less, if not it's on us.

Sniffing the delivery boy then asked, "you ordered a extra large supreme pizza, garlic sticks, hot wings and a 2 litter bottle of soda?"

"Yep, that sounds about right." The Enchanter confirmed.

"That will be thirty six dollars and sixty three cents." The pizza boy said.

"Here you go, forty dollars, keep the change." The Enchanter said as he handed over the money and took the pizza boys boxes.

"Wow, with this I can finally go to medical school." The pizza boy sarcastically said.

"I'm glad for you," was The Enchanter's happy reply. He then slammed the door in the pizza boys face and turned around seeing Klarion disbelieving face.

"What?" The Enchanter asked.

"You order pizza?" Klarion asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah." The Enchanter said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why… how?" Klarion asked.

"Well I order it by phone, then I give them instructions on how to get here. As for why, because pizza is awesome and the Chinese restaurants have this stupid rule where they don't deliver to alternate dimensions and pocket dimensions." The Enchanter explained.

"But the pizza place does?" Klarion said.

"Yep," confirmed The Enchanter.

"I just don't…. you know what forget it." Snapping his finger Klarion then demanded, "Now give me those hot wings, my apprentice."

The next second the box of hot wings smacked Klarion in the head where it bounced off and landed neatly in his lap.

The Enchanter then floated back over to his game and sat down. Picking up the controller he continued his game as a piece of pizza floated up and leveled itself with The Enchanters mouth, whom proceeded to take a bite out of it.

* * *

Just a short chapter showing what The Enchanter does in his spare time and how Klarion and him interact. Just building things up for a major confrontation that's going to happen in a future chapter.

Reviews:

Netherius99: Thanks for reading and reviewing. That's an interesting question about Wally. Lords of Chaos and Order as far as I know are masses of energy/ magic that exist on another plane of reality. The only way for a Lord of Chaos or Order to enter are plane is to posses a person or item of this reality. Case and point Doctor Fates helmet that has a Lord of Order in it. Although Klarion is said to be a Lord of Chaos I feel like he is only a agent of chaos someone who has been given power or increased power by a Lord of Chaos. This is mostly because while powerful Klarion seems a bit weak compared to Doctot Fate, also he only seems to be using Teekl as a anchor (Doctor Fate has to possess the helmet and then someone has to wear it for him to actually enter this reality and be of use).

The idea of Klarion using Teekl as an anchor is from the comics where he comes from another reality, if anything happened to Teekl he would be forced back to his original reality. Seeing as Wally is originally from the current reality there wouldn't be a need for an anchor.

Twin Tails Speed: thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

Bbody: thank you for review and glad you find it interesting. Yes the rest of the crew will eventually show up. About your question about familiars, familiars are either a type of animal, mystical creature or demon that has formed a magical bond with a witch, wizard or some other type of magic user. In some books/tv etc they can increase a magic users powers but often they simply do there bidding. Often carrying out tasks for their masters. Familiars are often used to carry out spells. In young justice Klarion uses a spell on Teekl to make her larger and more powerful to use her in battle. There are also times when a magic user will ask a familiar to carry out a task such as delivering a message/package or even to spy in a enemy.

The bond that a magic user and familiar has is different in different books etc but usually magic users can sometimes see what their familiar see and sometimes they have a bond where if one is in danger the other can sense it. There are also times when a familiar gets hurt or killed the magic user will feel it.

As for why Klarion was so concerned about Teekl, it's most likely a reference to one of comic book version's of Klarion.(since yj didn't go into detail with Klarion there's no way to know if this is also his backstory.) Where Klarion comes from an alternate universe or different dimension and the only way for him to stay in the current universe/dimension is by using Teekl as an anchor. If anything happened to Teekl, Klarion would be sent back to his own universe/dimension.

YOLOGIRL7: Glad you like it :P

CRMGrimmi: Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it. I updated, although this is just a short chapter. Just wanted to show how Klarion and the enchanter interact with each other.


End file.
